Aun Estas En Mis Sueños
by Darko Midou
Summary: Song fic inspirado en la cancion Aun estas en mis sueños de Rata Blanca. Espero les guste n.n. Pareja: KaixAmbar


Aun estas en mis sueños

_**Hola nn...mientras aun sigo haciendo experimentos, me detuve para regresar un momento a los fic hetero. Una pareja poco común y nueva para mi nn...El Kai x Ámbar, espero les guste nn. Este fic esta inspirado en el tema "Aun Estas en mi Sueños" de Rata Blanca...**_

"Sus cabellos negros danzaban en un vaivén hechizante que remarcaban cada movimiento que su cuerpo realizaba en aquella pista, ante la vista de todos. Sus doradas lámparas me miraron y no dejaron de hacerlo a medida que mi figura crecía frente a sus ojos. Al cruzarse nuestras miradas solo bastó un tema de mucho acercamiento para que nos dejáramos llevar, nuestros labios y nuestras manos no dejaban de rozar la piel del uno y del otro. Estábamos en un éxtasis profundo fuera de nosotros mismos...

**Hoy desperté con un montón **

**de marcas en mi piel **

**alguien por la noche me las dejo...**

_...al día siguiente, sobre mi cama me encontré solitario, deprimido, desganado...pero...había algo que aun no olvidaba, tu piel, tus labios, todo tu ser entero que jamás sería borrado de mi mente..._

**Quiero saber si esto **

**fue la magia de tus labios **

**hay perfume de mujer...**

**brotando aquí...**

...parecía haber sido todo un sueño...un sueño del que no quería despertar, pero lamentablemente ese maldito suceso ocurrió. Pero aun había algo que deshacía esa hipótesis...aquel perfume tan excitante a rosas tropicales que me había dejado sin aliento la noche anterior, me transformó en una de tus marionetas, en tus brazos...

**El conjuro de un cuento de amor **

**ya me atrapo lo puedo sentir...**

...estoy atrapado en ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, soy tuyo, para siempre, no me dejes, me muero sin ti...

**Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor **

**su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón **

**y de mis sueños, creo que un día escapo **

**para esconderse, dentro de mi corazón**

...cada noche, el mismo sueño, sintiendo su calidez, su pasión, su dulce voz pidiendo encarecidamente que ese momento no terminara jamás...mi amor...jamás terminará ese momento lo juro, digo para tranquilizarte, cuando nuestro éxtasis se libera, todo se vuelvo borroso...y otra vez vuelvo a aparecer en aquella cama, vacía, de amor, de compañía, de ti...

**Como escapar nada real **

**me importa conocer **

**solo esperare hasta dormir.**

...no dejo de pensar en ti, tus luceros dorados me hacen perder en un mundo inconsciente, se que no existe, pero espero a la noche con ansias para volverte a ver y seas mía como todas las otras noches, mi amor, te amo...

**Estoy aquí frente al gran espejo **

**para convencer **

**a los duendes que dirán, como llegar... **

No puedo soportar, quiero que todo sea real, por las noches huyo de mi hogar y recorro ciudades enteras buscando tu ser, pero no puedo, no puedo encontrarte...por que...

A aprender el hechizo ideal 

**que junte los sueños con la realidad... **

_...por que no habrá un método, un hechizo, lo que sea para que los sueños sean eternos o puedan ser reales..._

**Y por las noches, puedo sentir su calor **

**su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón **

**y de mis, sueños, creo que un día escapo **

**para esconderse, dentro de mi corazón**

...fue esa noche, la maldita noche en que mi corazón se transformó en una rama mas de tu anatomía. Mi corazón es de algo inconsciente, si la gente lo hubiera sabido se hubiera reído de mi, siglos enteros...pero...esa noche...te volví a ver, te dije todo lo que sentía, estallé de alegría al darme cuenta que teníamos los mismos sentimientos y que ahora tu corazón me pertenecía a mi...esa noche, nuestros cuerpos fueron uno solo, nos entregamos al amor y la pasión de nuestros corazones que ardían con la presencia del uno y del otro...al fin juntos...mi amada Ámbar y yo juntos de nuevo, como en aquellos ardientes sueños...pero siendo ni mas ni menos que la dura y pocas veces complaciente realidad"

**FIN**


End file.
